Emerald eyes
by fallen.angel.sinthea
Summary: Jin is to live in the human world when he knows nothing of human life.And this girl..what is her story?Emerald spends most of her life alone or with Kurama.It is time for Jin to learn the good and bad of human race first hand.JinXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok listen up, this is a jin/oc and I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. I am not the best when it comes to spelling and grammar so I will say now, I am sorry for any and all miss spellings. Also I know a lot of Japanese so I will add it in every so often.

-----------------------Emerald Eyes------------------

"So Jin is ganna be staying Kurama...why?" The gel head known as Yusuke Urameshi asked the child behind the large desk.

"Because, he needs a break. Things are tough for him ever sense the Dark Tournament ended." The child told the group before him.

"Koenma, I do not mind his staying however, what do I tell mother?" A young man with long red hair asked the ruler.

"All taken care of. She, as well as your school, all think that Jin is a foreign exchange student from Ireland." Koenma answered, feeling proud of himself for having everything set up before hand.

The large doors opened to show the 'new' Jin. By 'new' I mean the human Jin. Thanks to Koenma he now has a human form. Our Jin looked much the same as he had looked before. His ears appear human, his fangs shortened and dull and his horn is gone.

"Man we need to take you shopping." Yusuke mumbled. All Jin had with him was the clothing he had on his back.Soon the group meat up with the girls, and the unsuspecting Jin was led into the mall for the first time in his life.

"Stay close Jin, we don't want to lose you." Keiko warned.

"It be so big." Jin mumbled in amazement.

After a few hours the group left the mall looking extremely tired. I guess lugging around fifty or sixty shopping bags takes it all out of you. See, Keiko and Botan found many things they liked, wanted and got. Most of the bags happened to belong to them. A few belonged to Yukina and Shizuru as well as the boys. Jin had the most bags of all the boys but seeing as he had nothing to began with it is understandable.

"Hay its that creepy chick from your school!" Kuwabara yelled, pointing to a girl with long black hair.

She is wearing a black jacket with fur lining on the caller. Her eyes are a shade of green deeper then Kurama's eyes. If one looked close at the stone held on leather around her neck, they would see it was the very same color.

"Kuwabara!! That was rude and unnecessary! She is not creepy at all, really she is quite nice." Kurama defended, disappointed at the large oaf.

"Nice! Nice dose not beat the shit out of little kids!!" Yusuke yelled at Kurama, earning himself a slap in the back of the head from Keiko.

"You are right, a nice person would not do that, and she does not harm children. That is just a rumor. And her name is Emerald and you will call her by it." Kurama opened the door and got in the car.

Kurama had known Emerald for years and thinks of her as a little sister. He stands up for her when she can't or won't and in return she helps keep the fan girls away. He hasn't figured out just how she does it, but when she comes near him the girls move away from her and him at the same time.

I could tell from the sadness in her eyes that this 'Emerald' girl could hear every word my friends had said. Me just don't understand all of this, why is she treated that way? Why is Yusuke speaking bad of her if he does not know her? Why is she so sad, even before anyone had said any thing? Did she know it was coming, or was it something Else? Me guess me will just have to wait to get all these questions sorted out and ask Kurama but I don't have the time right now, all of my bags are in the car.

"Jin we should be leaving now, it's getting late" Kurama said as everyone got in the car. After about fifteen minutes the car pulled in to the drive way of Kurama's house. A woman can be seen in the window but she soon disappeared as kurama and Jin got out of the car. The others say quick goodbyes and started walking with their bags. The front door opened revealing the woman. She stands to the side to let Jin and 'Suuichie' as he is called by humans through. Kurama lead me to a staircase and stopped, setting the bags he was carrying down and turns to face the woman, Jin set his bags down as well and faces the women that looks no older then her mid-thirties.

"Jin this is my mother, mother this Jin." Kurama introduced and Jin gave a slight bow and she did the same.

"Ai, evenin' lass, thanks for lettin' me be stayin here." Jin said, then bends down to grab the bags Kurama had not picked up.

"Please, call me Shiori." she told Jin. "Now go upstairs and get settled in." She smiled at the boys, then returned to the kitchen to finish what ever it was she was doing before they arrived. Jin's smile got bigger.

"She's a nice lass." Jin told Kurama as they made their way up the stairs and to a door. Kurama moved some of his bags to his other hand, freeing up a hand to open the door.

It was a room of good size, not to small that he would have felt cramped but not so big that it would have felt empty with the few things Jin had. After unpacking and putting everything away and settling in Jin had his very first family style meal. Suuichi told his mother that family life is much different where Jin was from to make up for poor Jin not really knowing how to act. Now Jin was slowly learning the workings of a human family. Soon he was off to bed for his first night in a real bed. He tried to go to sleep but his mind kept going back to that girl, Emerald. What was her story? Her eyes, So sad...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok even though I really don't think anyone is at the point of caring yet but oh well. Ok once again I own nothing and no matter how much I want to, I will never own anything other then this laptop I am typing on. Now no one sue me, I really don't want to give up my laptop so I own nothing people!!!

**よみますください。　**

**Yomimasu kudasai.**

**Please read.**

On the way home I spotted Kurama by his car.

"Great! My luck is changing now! I can bum a ride home off him." I think. "Or not.." I mumble to myself after seeing his friends with him, and another boy with bright red hair.

Their talking about me. The jell head is callin me a freak. And even with Kurama standing up for me, it still hurts though I won't show it in face nor in my voice. Kurama tells me it is in my eyes and no one sees it, but sadly, I can't read my own eyes. Maybe it is true, I can not say. Picking up the pace its time to start home again, hoping beyond all hope that I could beet the rain and get home dry.

No suck luck for the likes of me today, not even to minutes later it starts to downpour.

"Ah son of a bitch" I curse under my breath, braking out into a dead run for home; still one mile away.

Things now are better at home once you look past the fact that her mother and brother both have died. Father has stopped drinking, not one sip in six months. That's a good thing for Emerald more then anything seeing as when her father is drunk he beats her.

Also a good thing for Kurama. When Father hits her, she would grab the gym bag from under the front steps. Kurama was so kind as to give plants to her that can't be cut to hide the bag. After getting the bag from under the steps she would walk to his house, wake him up and sleep in the guest room.

Simply opening the front door gives her the surprise of a life time, and it's not the happy type either. Oh no now this is far worse.

Emerald is greeted by the stench of beer. Seeing her father sitting on the couch with a can in his hand brakes poor Emerald. There are cans all over the first floor and on the stairs. Running up to him, she tries to take the can out of his hands only to be slapped across the face. She ran from the house and dove under the steps. The thorned plants moved out of her way and others move to soften her landing.

With the bag in her hands she dashes out from under the steps and down the street, not really paying any attention to where she was going. The bag contains a spare school uniform, a second set of jeans, a tee shirt and other things that any simple girl would need when staying away from home for a few nights.

After running for hours on end Emerald finds herself in front of the tree in Kurama's back yard. Night had fallen an hour or two ago and it's still raining hard. Her breath is coming out in rushed puffs of white mist. Grabbing on to the bark and pull herself up slowly, her body, weak and tired from running for so long with the added weight of her drenched clothes and bag.

After about fifteen minutes and a struggle with her bag and a very wet tree she makes it to a thick branch that reaches out to the guest bedroom's window. Looking inside she can see that boy from before, the one with red hair Kurama was with was in the room unpacking with his back turned from the window.

"I can't go in through hear, I'll scare the crap out of him. Can't get to Kurama's window and don't want his mother or a stranger to see me like this...what to do?" she asks her self mentally and sits in the tree now hidden from sight and waiting for an answer to come to her. Feeling hopeless she starts to cry, the tears that have been held inside of her for most of her life.

The only person to ever see her cry is kurama and she doesn't want to have any one else see her like this. Soon she has cried herself to sleep leaning agents the tree trunk.

If it wasn't for his demonic hearing he would not have herd them. Shortly after he fell asleep they started; Silent sobs wake him from his light sleep. Looking out the window he finds the source. Though all he could see was the form of a small person about the same size as the girl from earlier, Emerald. She has yet to notice his movements so he leaves the room to wake Kurama.

As soon as he opens his eyes Jin tells him of his window guest.

"There bein someone outside me window. The lass been cryin"

It's amazing, really it is. As soon as what Jin had said fully registers Kurama is wide awake.

"Shit" was all he said before he shot out of bed, past Jin and out the room. He went strait into Jin's room with Jin following closely behind. He throws the window open and pulls the figure in to reveal it indeed was a very soggy emerald. She has stopped crying. Jin noticed the newly formed burse on her cheek before Kurama.

"Lass.." Jin mumbled quietly but is stopped by Kurama.

In a voice so gentle and soft that one would think an angel was speaking 

"He's drunk again. I should have warned you that Jin was going to be staying with me."

Kurama places his hand on Emerald's bruised cheek. To Jin the seen before him reminds him of a set of twins he used to know, when one was hurt the other acted like it was the worst thing that could have happened.

To Kurama Emerald isn't like the sister he doesn't have. You see to him, she IS his sister by blood or not.

He picks up the small girl and turns to Jin.

"Could you get her bag out of the tree?" he asks. Set it by my door, she'll sleep with me tonight and I'll explain everything in the morning"

Kurama turns to the door as Jin quickly moves to the window. Reaching out he grabs the bag and pulls it in, closing the window after the bag is inside. He then fallows Kurama out of the room and back in to his own room.

"Hear bein good?" Jin asks.

"Yes, thank you" Kurama replies setting Emerald on his bed next to the wall. Emerald has fallen asleep in Kurama's arms and now looks peaceful in her sleep, all but the burse and tear stained checks.

"Ya know lots of lads would be thinkin' that ya two bein datin" Jin points out.

"Yes I know that, I think of her as a little sister and she has told me that to her, I am an older brother. I wouldn't have it any other way" Kurama leads Jin out of the room."

Jin you should go to bed, Mother will be up and at work before we get up"

Jin dose as he is asked without being told twice. Kurama then goes to his bed, gets in and pulls the small girl to him. His 'baby sister' as he often calls her rolls over and snuggles into his chest. He smiles at how young and peaceful she looks in her sleep as he whispers in her ear.

"Good night baby sister, you can sleep safe hear with me" she smiles in her sleep and replies,

"Night b-b"

He laughs softly knowing he could ask her anything when she is asleep and she would answer with no lies. Soon every thing is silent and every one in the house is asleep.

You may be wondering what b-b is and if you have figured it out then good for you. The first 'b' is for 'big' and the second is for... 'Brother'. Wasn't so hard was it? Emerald has been calling Kurama that for many years.

A few hours later Jin wakes for a glass of water. Shiori is heading to the stairs when Jin opens the door. She stops and cracks open her sons door.

"They be looking cute like dat" Jin says softly from behind her looking into the room.

Emerald and Kurama are snuggled close and look at peace.

"Yes they do. I am guessing that you have met Emerald last night." she says closing the door again.

"Oi, late las' night the lass came"

Shiori heads down the stairs to the kitchen with Jin fallowing. She tells him of how Emerald's father hits her when he is drunk. She also tells him of how her father hasn't had a drink for six months.

"If this becomes regular again I will move her in with us" she tells him standing just out side the front door." you still have three more hours tell you have to be up for school, go back to bed" she tells him zipping up her coat.

"Oi, I will, be havin a good day lass" Jin tells her as he pulls the door closed.

Emerald wakes up safe and in Kurama's protective arms. Looking At the clock on his night stand she heaves sigh. One hour tell kurama will be up with that other red head what ever his name is. Carefully she wiggles out of Kurama's arms not waking him. Sadly she also wiggled off the bed.

"Be careful baby sis" kurama mumbles in his sleep just seconds before the thud of her hitting the floor. Quickly she stands up and shacks her fist at him, growling.

"owwie, think you could have warned me about that happening just a little sooner!?" she asks the sleeping boy that just rolls over in his sleep. Well at least that's what Emerald thinks.

You see the 'sleeping boy' wasn't really sleeping through the fall and he wasn't talking in his sleep either. He had to roll over so she wouldn't see his shitting grin. She would have beaten him to high hell if she had known he wasn't sleeping.

With a sigh she heads to the bath room to take a quickest shower humanly possible as to not wake any one up. After getting dressed she puts her still wet midnight black hair up in a messy bun, with her bangs still hanging in her face. She heads downstairs to start breakfast. its Kurama's job most of the time but when Emerald is over its her job and any one that tries to stop her says hi to a nice shiny pan or pot, which ever is closest to her hand. Chocolate chip pancakes just like every morning with her at the fox's house seeing as they do not keep pop tarts on hand.

Breakfast is almost done and the boys should be down soon, she thinks to herself. Soon after she woke up this morning she remembered what had happened last night and covered the burse. The world would not know her life as she did every morning. The only thing different is that the food is now for three instead of for two. She is assuming that the new boy is going to the same school.

If someone where to say 'she knows about demons' would be an under-statement to say the least. Emerald's mother was a miko and a demon. She had taught Emerald every thing she could before she passed into the after life. That is why Suuichi to most told her of youko when they where kids.

Now she calls him Kurama like the others do. However they don't know that she knows about demons. (That made cense right?) His mother thinks it's a pet name for him.

Kurama gets out of bed with the smell of Emerald's pancakes in the air. After the morning shower he goes to wake Jin who is sleeping like a baby. It would be hard to wake him if not for the smell of pancakes. He gently shakes Jin awake.

"Foods ready and waiting." He tells Jin when his eyes open.

Soon the two boys are heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Emerald is looking for the coffeepot.. Key word there is 'looking'. Kurama and his mother rarely drink coffee let alone make there own and not get it from the coffee shops.

Jin sits down at the table with a 'good morn'nen lass' and starts to eat.

"Yah good fucking morning to who ever the hell you are" from the girl who is almost all the way in the cabinet. Kurama looks at Jin.

"She is not a morning person, I apologize for her" he tells him sitting down at the table as well.

"The hell..."is mumbled from inside the cabinet. "Fuck this ill get it on the way" is yelled as she wiggles out, hitting her head on the way.

She grabs a plate and stomps into the living room and flops down on the couch. Jin watches her then looks to Kurama silently asking him what was going on.

"Coffee?" Kurama asks her to get a muffled 'yah'. He smiles and returns to eating.

Soon they start the trip to school, Emerald's coffee in hand.

"By the way, me name be Jin" he tells her realizing he had never told her his name.

"Yah yah Jin the wind master, hiding under the human illusion cuz life's a bitch after ya lost the fights" she says to no one.

"Hay how ya bein knowin that?" Jin asks. Emerald just talks a big sip of her coffee.

"She is a miko and a master with bladed fans" Kurama puts in knowing that Emerald was going to let him suffer.

The first bell rings and Kurama is off to class leaving Emerald to show Jin around and get every thing he needs including the uniform and his class lists. Joy emerald can't stand the people in the front office.

"Fallow me u Irish oaf" (don't get me wrong I'm Irish!!!) she tells him as she leads him through the maze of halls.

"How can I help u? I hope u both have passes?" The lady at the desk asks.

"Give me the papers for the new kid, Jin and a uniform for him. A hall pass for the both of us" she tells the old woman in a cold voice. As it so happens Jin has the same classes as emerald. Only two with Kurama at the end of the day. That means that Kurama will ask emerald it baby sit Jin.

The kind lady emerald had scared the living hell out of gives her the pass and a uniform for Jin. She leads Jin into the maze of halls saying only one word to him. That word was 'fallow'. They walk down the halls side by side looking at his class list as well as the other information on the paper.

"Just peachie" she says under her breath.

"Huh?" Jin asks only to be ordered into the men's bathroom to change. When he disappears Emerald turns and opens her locker then the locker next to it. This locker is Jin's now and is right in-between Kurama's locker and Emerald's.

After a few more minutes emerald is bored and decides to open Kurama's locker just for the hell of it.

"Wow lots of thick books just like last time I opened it. Oh and can't forget the flippen rose that wont wilt" she mumbled and closed the locker as Jin comes out. Security turns the corner on there rounds.

"Me be guessin the empty one be for me" Jin asks and Emerald just nods.

"Put what little crap u have right now in and lets go" she orders again not wanting to deal with the security at all. They come to a stop behind emerald and Jin getting ready to interrogate them when emerald holds two hall passes in there face. They leave without a word looking for some other victim to kill for cuttin class or even just going to the rest room without a pass.

Jin gives emerald a confused look (me: or as me and my friends say Jin is confuzeled lol sorry had to) Emerald sighs realizing that the human world is all new to him before explaining that if it wasn't for the little pink slips of paper they would be in trouble and in turn kurama would kill her for getting Jin in trouble on his first day.

Jin nods as she thinks of anything els1.

"Oh and if you can't open your locker and I'm not around then ask kur- I mean Suuichie! His locker is right next to yours." she hopes Jin didn't hear her slip up.

Classes pass by quickly for Emerald and Jin as they learn more about each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry for the long wait and I want to give a long drown out story full of reasons for this being so late and taking so long but I will give only three reasons for it and if you want more info on that then ask. Work and school are in one group for this being late, shopping for Christmas is reason number two and reason number three is I had a boyfriend giving me a lot of stress. And because I got dumped yesterday on Christmas day. So now I have the free time to work on this and all that jazz.

Soon its lunch and you drop Jin off with Kurama and slip away. You stop by your locker and grab your flute.

A flute like Emerald's is hard to find in the three worlds and has been passed down through her mother's side family. It is made of the horn of a black unicorn its one of the only two left in all the worlds. Her mother was a rare thing to find. She is both a miko and a demon, fox demon that is. Emerald has not trained to gain power and control over her powers. Control came natural and she has no need for power.

All she knows is working with positive energy. But don't call her weak if she wished to she could take over the three worlds, Koenma doesn't even know she is alive. Kurama has offered to train her many times but she keeps telling him no.

In your mind you don't need to fight, you don't need power, nor' do you want to fight or to have power. All you wish is to prove every one wrong. All you ever want is just to survive and to be free. Kurama understands seeing as that is all most fox demons want and he dose what he can to protect you and he takes you in when you need a place to stay. He hates it but that is all he can do for his baby sister.

"It pains me, not being able to protect Emerald form her father." Kurama tells Jin who earlier admitted to finding the young Irish fox attractive. Kurama agreed to see what she thinks of him though the task would be hard.

With 10 minutes left to lunch kurama shows Jin to his next class knowing that Emerald would most likely be late. As they move closer to the music room a soft melody can be herd. Kurama has herd this song many times played on Emerald's old flute. Sadly he doesn't know much about it seeing as Emerald tends not to talk about her mother. He knows that she had played it for her when she was young though. Jin stops in his tracks with a smile on his face.

"Something wrong Jin?" Kurama asks.

"Foxes lullaby" Is all that Jin tells him. Kurama gives him a look that asks for more information. "The song bein called foxes lullaby, me haven't herd it sense me was taken from me mother. It be a old Irish song" He looks at Kurama and asks "You never herd of it?"

Kurama gives him a small yet evil look and responds. "I have herd of it, I just had never known that was the song she plays."

"It be soundin better with da words but me can't remember them for me life" Jin mumbles to himself. Kurama opens the door to the music room and the song slows to a stop just as they turn the corner. They enter the room and Kurama tells Emerald that lunch will end in 5 minutes. "Better pack up." He says as Emerald stands up and reaches her arms out far above her head.

"What would I do without you fox boy?" She asks as the latch of the leather case snaps down. Her hand moves behind her back and opens just when the keys land in her hand. Her fingers wrap around the collection of gold and silver.

No Emerald is not telepathic. She just herd the keys flying through the air after Kurama tossed them at her. This happens quite often. Emerald loses her keys when they are out in the open. She will tare the room apart trying to find them when they are right in front of her face. She's just weird like that. Kurama has taken a liking to tossing her the keys before she starts throwing things around the room.

She puts the key in the lock and turns it. After the click she picks the case up and shoves the keys in her pocket. The rest of the day passes fast, filled with all the normal things. Before any one knows it the group of three is walking towards Kurama's house. Well kurama and Jin at least are walking.

Kurama and Jin are walking at a slow pace. Jin telling Kurama what he thinks about school and the human world. Kurama mindlessly nods his head off and on showing small interest and answering Jin's questions. Emerald ran ahead of them 10 minutes ago and is now swinging on the swings at the playground ahead of the group.

Higher and higher she goes. She ran ahead as soon as she spotted the park. Sitting on the swing she watches Jin and Kurama walk at there slow pace talking.

She doesn't know what it is about parks but they make her feel better. They just do. Maybe it's just the little kids, who's only worries are of broken toys.  
At least that's how it is for most children. There are some; however that don't have that gift of a care free life. They worry over sick parents, younger brothers or sisters and how hard they will be hit. They are not the lucky ones.

Emerald was one of them. When she was 7 her worries where never once of a missed cartoon or of the toy that smashed when it fell. No, she was thinking of her sick mother lying on her death bed. The saddest thing is that she had the very same thing as Shiori, Suuichi's mother. The difference was that she recovered and her mother had died. Soon after, Kohahu was hit by a speeding car, he died on impact. Kohaku is or was Emerald's little brother.

It was soon after Kohaku's death that father began to drink and in turn began to hit Emerald. Kurama was there for Emerald the through it all, even there the very first time her father raised his hand to her. He even was in love with her, he once told her of his feelings. That was one of the saddest days he can remember.

It happened two years ago.

"I am in love with you Emerald" He told her holding her small yet long hands in his own large hands. "I want to say you're mine and no one else's, I want to be the only one to hold you when ever you need comfort…" His deep green eyes looking into hers.

"kurama.." she starts, her voice so soft, feeling as if she spoke any louder that she would break him into a thousand shards. "I love you to, but.." Her eyes tear up when his lighted up with joy and love. "I love you as I loved mom and Kohaku, as I loved daddy.." A single tear runs down her face only to be wiped away by Kurama's thumb. "you're like a big brother and I never want to lose that. so please don't hate me for that, this" She sobs wrapping her arms around him. In only a week he went from seeing her as his love to seeing her as his baby sister. That's not to say he doesn't love her. He dose but in a different way. That day Kurama's heart did not brake. That day he saw something in her eyes, they said they didn't want or need a boyfriend and they showed him every thing she felt and how desperate she was to keep him.


	4. Chapter 4

Well don't I feel loved. Three chapters and one review… oh well that's life right? This story was posted on quizilla a long time ago and I took it down and moved it here. It was 10 chapters of crap really and after editing and reweighing everything I have it down to 3 and half chapters out of the ten that was posted before. Now by no means is this work finished but it will take longer now seeing as I have nothing to work with now except my own mind.

Time passes fast when one is lost in thought. Before anyone had noticed it had gotten late and Emerald had to leave for home. Kurama had given her a ride most of the way home but she didn't want him going to far out of the way. She got out at the start of her street rather then him driving to the end and turning around. She walked up her street the few blocks to her house and placed her bag under the steps as normal. The plants moved to hide it from all eyes once again.

On the coffee table in the now clean living room there sat a note leaning agents a stack of CDs. The house was silent and the air was still and stale, showing that no one had been inside the house in at least 12 hours and if there was someone they where not moving. The front of the paper read, "To my dear Emerald"

"It must me from daddy…" She tells the silent house. After unfolding it she read the note aloud.

_"I am sorry for yesterday. A business partner wanted to go have drinks. I had one then I couldn't stop. I'm assuming I hit you again. I'm sorry, I really am. I love you. I'm going on a trip for a week maybe two. Please place flowers at the graves for me.  
-love dad"_

"Seems there is always a reason for him to drink. An excuse and nothing more." With a sigh she crumples up the note and tosses it into the waist basket. "At least he was kind enough to clean up his mess." She takes off her coat and tosses it into a chair happy about having the house to herself for a few.

Looking for a quick dinner on a late night Emerald pops a TV. dinner into the microwave and sets the timer for three minutes. Noticing the little red dot flashing in the living room she strolls over and hit's the play button on the answering machine.

"This is Bill Smith with 'Mike's auto. I am calling about-"

"blah" she mumbles hitting the delete button.

"Hello I'm Carrie with Visa; we have yet to receive your next pay-"

"You have no more messages." the machine tells Emerald after she hit's the delete button once again. Hearing the beeping call of her dinner she heads back to the kitchen and grabs the remote on the way.

"Ah!" she yells dropping the plastic plate on the counter and rubbing her hand with the other hand. "Shit that was hot…" she wines as the phone starts to ring on the other side of the room. "Food or phone…ah food, the phone can wait." She mumbles as she moves the plate back on the counter so that it would not fall to the floor.

"Hay I'm not home so ya know the drill. Message after the beep with a number would be nice. If ya after money then don't bother leaving the message." her recorded voice spoke firmly over the machine to be fallowed by a high pitched beep.

"Emerald, the world can change over the next few days for the better or for the worse. You can have everything back that life has taken from you, or you can lose everything you have been given now. Midnight at the top of Tokyo tower Friday night." a deep voice spoke.

Emerald's head popped up and into the living room upon hearing her name. As the message went on she slowly made her way into the living room, breathing deeply trying not to lose her breath. That voice, she has herd it before but when. She can't seem to place it.

"Who in the seven hells was that?" she asks out loud. "Change the world? Must be a joke, has to be." she reasons deleting the message from the machine. "Urameshi playing a prank or something. Trying to get to me." She picks up her plate and starts eating. She is watching the News and trying to ignore the knots in her guts.

Emerald stood by the window waiting for Kurama to pass by. The sun is out and strong for this January morning. Normally she would just meet him at school however she hadn't slept well and needed coffee and lacked the money at the moment.

Soon he came strolling by with Jin. She wasn't so weary of him now that she was forced to spend time with him. He intrigued her for what ever reason she was not aware of.

"Mate!" she shouted waving her arm as she ran out the door bearly remembering to shut it on her way out. She wanted to talk with Kurama about the call she had received the night prier.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Kurama shouts back turning to the running girl.

"ohayou" Jin waves at her as she comes closer. She leans over and gives Kurama a hug, her hand weaving it's way into his pants pocket without him noticing.

"ohayou" she says placing the her hands in her own pocket as they start walking to school. "hay Kurakun, I need to talk to you dearing lunch about something; it is a little odd but something I fox like you should know something about." Kurama nods at her as she takes off running to the coffee hut just up ahead. Kurama and Jin fallow behind reaching the hut just as Emerald finishes her order and Kurama places one of his own.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Kurama asks turning to Jin.

"Ai, me would." Jin answers looking at the menu. "Me don't know what though. What ever ya think be best."

"Just get him some Black coffee." Emerald pipes up as Kurama looks at the menu to find the coffee to best fit Jin. The lady behind the window announces to the group that their total is ￥1,613.

"Oh I will be paying ma'am." Kurama speaks up, his hand reaching for his wallet only to find it missing. "What in the?" he mumbles only to see Emerald pull his wallet out of her jacket pocket.

"Here you go." she says cheerfully handing over his money with a large grin on her face. She knew he didn't notice her take it and found it ever so funny. She picks up her coffee and skips off leaving Kurama's wallet next to his frappachino and Jin's black coffee.

Kurama returns his wallet to its place in his pocket and starts on his way, coffee in hand after thinking the lady in the coffee hut and placing a little money in the cup marked 'tips'.

"eh, ladie? Ya be thinking there be something wrong with da lassie as well?" Jin asks in his thick accent after noticing that Emerald had been acting strange, happier then he had seen her in the past.

Kurama looks at Jin then at Emerald surprised that he had noticed it after knowing her for only a few days. "Yes, I am assuming it has to do with what she wishes to speak with me about." The school slowly comes into view as each are deep in though.

Could change everything? Could this man bring her mother back? Her brother? Change the world? Things race through her mind as classes start and time ticks by on this Thursday morning.

mate means to wait. Ohayou and ohayou gozaimasu both mean good morning. Gozaimasu makes it more polite.￥yen/en.


End file.
